Talk:Website:www.totalfootball.bt
Tight win from Brezonde Happy65 15:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) You can never count on a one-goal lead, but then again one is enough. HORTON11: • 15:55, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I think Manchester City might have got a few unfair desicions in the game. Happy65 15:58, November 7, 2012 (UTC) But Mancini was in big trouble (read this). You should've seen the Madrid-Dortmund game though, it was great but I was pretty pissed that Dortmund couldn't hold on to the lead. HORTON11: • 16:01, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow. anyway, can I make a tramlink for Chester Parish mainly focusing on Grijzestad? Happy65 16:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I had planned for one in Grijzestad and another in Carrington, which i got to. HORTON11: • 16:23, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I'll make a tram system in Grijzestad, btw, what happened to the achievment system? look on your userpage on the badges you could earn. Happy65 16:32, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Weird Wikia-wide bug. 77topaz (talk) 20:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Horton, are you going to make an article for this matchday and/or the Johan II quarterfinals? 77topaz (talk) 07:26, February 13, 2013 (UTC) And/or this matchday? 77topaz (talk) 05:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) That tiny article will be expanded, I presume? 77topaz (talk) 07:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes. HORTON11: • 13:47, February 25, 2013 (UTC) When? :P 77topaz (talk) 02:54, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to add an article for this matchday? 77topaz (talk) 08:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, probably later today. HORTON11: • 18:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... is it still "today" for you? 77topaz (talk) 04:06, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It's almost time for the next matchday, and I'm not seeing an article here yet. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Are these two matchdays going to get articles? 77topaz (talk) 21:14, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Or this one? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:29, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Or this one? :P 77topaz (talk) 04:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Haha. That is the reason why I hate newspapers and websites on Wikia's. You can not add all articles. In a real newspaper are around 200 articles. Here just one in a week!!!!! Wabba The I (talk) 11:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I really should get to doing this. I'll probably add an article today before dinner. And Wabba, would you be interested in helping me expand some of the newspapers? HORTON11: • 12:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry no. I can't write good in Englsh and ... Wabba The I (talk) 13:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok. HORTON11: • 14:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Is this matchday going to get an article? 77topaz (talk) 20:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The next matchday is almost there. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) It's two matchdays behind now. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Another matchday is coming up. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:41, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I will help with football and newpspapers but after this weekend,good? Wabba The I (talk) 10:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Actually, that comment was directed more or less at Horton, since he usually writes here. :/ 77topaz (talk) 10:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) But he asked me some days ago to help with articles. Wabba The I (talk) 10:35, April 12, 2013 (UTC) It wouldbe ok, Wabba. People who are interested in writing for papers should feel free. HORTON11: • 12:46, April 12, 2013 (UTC) It's three matchdays behind now, and the fourth's coming up. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The site's four matchdays behind now. :o 77topaz (talk) 21:21, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It's five matchdays behind, I think. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:58, April 29, 2013 (UTC) The finishing of the 1. Liga probably counts as a notable occasion. :P Also, maybe some sort of archive should be made for older articles if they need to be "removed". 77topaz (talk) 03:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ^There probably should be an article here about this soon. 77topaz (talk) 03:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'll try and make one soon. I,ve just been very busy these days. Aa--HORTON11: • 13:28, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The conclusion of the 2012-13 Johan II Cup is probably also noteworthy. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Will do. HORTON11: • 14:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC) What other matches will be included in the tour of Europe? 77topaz (talk) 05:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you could halp me with that cause I still don't know who else. HORTON11: • 13:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Libertas and/or the Southern Arc Islands (maybe even Adlibita, I think that's near Europe), and some other European nations who've played in WNFA competitions? 77topaz (talk) 20:23, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Libertas and Southern Arc sound good. We can go with Belgium and Austria for the other teams. HORTON11: • 14:44, May 27, 2013 (UTC) When is the result of the Insel friendly going to be put here? :P 77topaz (talk) 00:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. Will do. I forgot to play the game but I did it today (ended 3-1 Brunant). HORTON11: • 19:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) When will the other European friendlies be held? 77topaz (talk) 03:45, June 10, 2013 (UTC) One could be held next week, and in July. HORTON11: • 13:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I thought there would be four other ones (Belgium, Austria, Southern Arc, Libertas)? :P 77topaz (talk) 20:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) How about we say the Libertas match is tomorrow (given that UEFA qualifiers will be on), and the rest on the 16th, 24th and 6th. HORTON11: • 20:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. In what order would the rest of the matches be? 77topaz (talk) 04:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Well Libertas would be first and then the other nations. HORTON11: • 13:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) So, the Libertas match would've happened by now? 77topaz (talk) 03:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Ron Hacker would make Libertas' goal. Wabba The I (talk) 10:53, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I just realized we played Libertas this year (see here, so whe should choose another team like Strasland or something. HORTON11: • 12:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Adlibita, maybe? I believe that's in Europe as well. 77topaz (talk) 20:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure, Adlibita is fine. Do you want to do the scoring? HORTON11: • 06:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Do you have a link to Adlibita's national team? 77topaz (talk) 20:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I think I already found it. What level of detail do you want? The same "style" as the league matches, or more detail (e.g. cards, squads and substitutions)? 77topaz (talk) 23:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Well it could be with some good details, but not full squads, substitutions, cards (unless it's a red). HORTON11: • 15:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll put a First League-type summary here (tell me if there is any specific other information you'd want or need): Adlibita 2 (Moldovan: '67, Seculescu: '81 pen.) vs Brunant 2 (Petre: '10 OG, Carlinhos: '69). 77topaz (talk) 21:25, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, that seems good. While Brunant is more likely to win, even the top teams (like Italy recently) do draw or lose. HORTON11: • 07:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Is that match going to get an article at Totalfootball? 77topaz (talk) 02:02, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ^Did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 03:56, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Horton, aren't/weren't you going to create an article for the Adlibita match? 77topaz (talk) 03:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah sorry, wil get to it today. HORTON11: • 13:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) When are you going to create it? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you want me to provide you with results for the Belgium, Austria and Southern Arc Islands matches? 77topaz (talk) 20:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ^Did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 05:52, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Belgium would be the most difficult match. HORTON11: • 05:54, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Belgium have had a lot of good results in World Cup qualifying recently, so Brunant would probably lose the match, especially considering they're playing away. 77topaz (talk) 05:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Definately. I'm not sure how Austria is doing, but they'd be a good match for Brunant and the red dragons would probably defeat SAI (a shame we couldn't beat Adlibita tho). HORTON11: • 06:07, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Austria seems to be doing reasonably well. Do you want me to fetch and post results for the Belgium game and the rest? 77topaz (talk) 06:18, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 14:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. The Belgium result: Belgium 4 (Hazard: '15, '78, Kompany: '40 pen., Benteke: '59) vs Brunant 2 (Jostens: '23, Brunner: '73). 77topaz (talk) 20:58, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ^Did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 05:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure, will get to it in a bit. HORTON11: • 13:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Do you want me to post the other match results as well, or not yet? 77topaz (talk) 20:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here are the other two results: Austria 2 (Ivanschitz: '21, Janko: '75) vs Brunant 1 (I. El-Zein: '58) Southern Arc Islands 2 (Sheraldos: '13, Daroka: '77 pen.) vs Brunant 2 (Tonkzopo: '45+1, I. El-Zein: '69). 77topaz (talk) 20:21, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ^Did you see these? 77topaz (talk) 15:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Great (and well not so great). Will add to article though. HORTON11: • 15:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC) The "There has not been such a match for 17 years" statement can't be right - GUSC and the Strijders would have played each other in the 2010-11 First League, for example. 77topaz (talk) 06:25, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok. let me change that. HORTON11: • 12:14, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Horton, I think you did something wrong with the coding of the most recent article; it appears outside the "box" the other articles are in. Also, maybe you should create an archive for old articles from this page. 77topaz (talk) 20:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, will fix. HORTON11: • 13:13, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Horton, I think the GIF you added to the page has its speed too high; it's hard to read/look at each frame before the next one comes. 77topaz (talk) 03:46, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : Well I did give 2 secs/frame, and for me it doesn't work unless I open the picture. HORTON11: • 12:17, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, that happens for me too, otherwise I just see the first frame. Maybe a slider like "The best matches of the season so far" has might work better? 77topaz (talk) 20:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hm, Horton, you've seemingly stopped adding dates to the articles. Was that intentional? 77topaz (talk) 19:09, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the last dated piece is 25 August. Hey, you should give it a go at making match reports here. I saw yours for your news thingy in Lovia and it was great. I'd also like to work on match previews for each weekend's biggest clash. HORTON11: • 19:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC) The article "OLD STARS AND NEW TALENT AT ST. MARKS UNABLE TO MATCH MFC" says that Schuyler will leave St. Marks in the summer. Which club will he move to? Or, is he retiring? Since he doesn't have a page, I don't know his age, and I didn't want to create a page for him without knowing whether you wanted him to move to a different club (if so, where), or retire, Horton. 77topaz (talk) 03:29, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ^Did you see this, Horton? 77topaz (talk) 04:00, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Schuler might leave the club then, or perhaps even this winter, though less likely. He should be around 30-33 now, about Brunner's age. HORTON11: • 20:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC)